


Children of the bad revolution

by mortensend



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Dry Humping, F/M, Sex, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortensend/pseuds/mortensend
Summary: Nora is a photographer who works for the hack collective 'les amis'. her ultimate goal is to become a full member of the collective and what better way than sleeping with the boss?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short chapter for a Hacker/Les Amis AU about 3 years ago. i also didn't know how to use a comma apparently. this will also never be finished since i've been having a writer's block for the past 3 years (more like a creative block tbh)  
> I also don't know how to make this easy readable so just copy pasted everything and used the return key a few times

We’re acting really tough. Like the world belongs to us  
Nora sighed. ‘Have you got the pictures?’ She looked at her client. He wore dark jeans and a white shirt. The pink hemline betrayed that he was gay. ‘I always do my work.’ In her hand was a flash disk. His hands tried to grab it, desperately. A little line of sweat was formed on his forehead. ‘Give me the pictures.’ ‘give me my money.’ Her mouth was in a thin line, the flash disk dangling in her hand. With the other hand she caught the big brown envelope he threw at her. ‘ 20,000 like we agreed.’ ‘I can trust on your good faith ? Or should I send someone over ?’ He smiled. A fake smile obviously. He wanted this bitch gone as fast as she could. ‘You’ve got your money, now give me the pictures.’ He caught the flash disk. Nervously trying to put it in his computer. ‘He was you know.’ She was almost out of the door, he caught her look. ‘Cheating on you.’ She was already gone when he smashed his computer against the nearest wall. Little did he know that his failing was her next assignment. 

As soon as she was out his territory she called her other client. ‘It’s done, He won’t bother you anymore. The snake is down.’ ‘good, come get your money, central park 10 minutes. You know where to find me.’ She nodded not that he could see and put her phone away. From where she was it wouldn’t take long to get to central park. She walked , a cab would be too obvious. The high heels gave her feet a sore time when she had to walk all the way to the park but it was her only option. She wrapped herself tighter in her coat when the wind almost blew her away. She entered Central Park, her eyes wandering off , looking for he client. He wasn’t there , he had send his friend. The bench squeaked when she sat on it. ‘Bonjour, Courfeyrac. I doubt he send you here to get what he wants from me ?’ ‘He wants you to give it to him, personally.’ ‘So, I get to see him, up close ? Great.’ The boy stood up from the bench. ‘We’ve been busy you see.’ She hummed. His expensive black shoes walking over the asphalt. She knew that their apartment was only a few blocks away. ‘busy being revolutionaries, bringing politicians down , I follow the news.’ He smiled. The boy was very young. Too young to be doing what he did. His brown hair was messy and curly and under his brown eyes were two grey bags. He held the door open for her like a real gentleman. When he opened the door to their apartment she got greeted by light. 

All les amis were sitting in front of a computer or another sort of screen. ‘Feuilly find the password for this bank, I need it and fast.’ ‘two more minutes before we break him guys.’ ‘work faster you heard him, two more minutes.’ None of the guys in the room noticed the new presence ‘ As I told you were very busy. You know where to find him.’ He left her and sat next to a boy with the same kind of hair as him only more messier of that was even possible. She undid herself from her coat. Knowing him she would be stuck in here for a while. Her leather gloves were thrown over her coat. She knocked on his door before entering. He was sitting in a chair. No computer in front of him, nothing. She took that opportunity to sit on his desk. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She crossed her legs and turned her back to him. She would regret that choice later that evening but for now she was okay with it. She was okay with how his finger followed her spine all the way down until he couldn’t go any further. His finger was warm against her cool back and caused her to shiver. Just a little. ‘are you staying for dinner. We’re bringing down archy’s brother, the governor. Should be fun.’ ‘you didn’t bring me over just to feed me.’ She turned her face around, locking her eyes with his. ‘or do you need help with other things.’ He knew what she meant. He had fallen to her siren like call once but he wouldn’t fail again. ‘Christ no.’ ‘what, you’ve turned gay ? What all those gay men around you I wouldn’t be surprised.’ ‘Jezus, Nora. I’m not gay. I just need you for working business and working business only.’ 

She straightened her back so that he could admire the soft curve of her spine. ‘well then, work, tell me more.’ ‘ Our next target is the minister of economics. He’s a fraud. Find out how and make a snapshot. We’ll pay you an awful lot.’ ‘I don’t want your money, well I do but I want something more.’ ‘call your condition.’ ‘A spot in the team.’ He chuckled, he actually chuckled before getting out of his chair. ‘Get the pictures, help us bring down Zachary and you’ll get a spot.’ She looked at him, a hint of disbelief in her eye. Could it be that he was really going to accept her in the team or was this just one of his games. His hand was out, almost touching hers. ‘seal the deal.’ ‘it doesn’t go that way with me.’ ‘okay then how do we seal the deal?’ he looked at her. His fierce green eyes blazing with a fire she never saw before. ‘A kiss and I’m yours.’ He grinned. For a second she thought he would just stand there and stare at her but that’s not how he worked, he would seal the deal. 

He grinned at her, the siren was luring him. Throwing all his promised over board he went in for a kiss. Just a peck he told himself, repeating that phrase in his head. She on the other hand was totally not going in for just a peck. ‘Just a kiss.’ He mumbled against her lips. ‘just a kiss.’ She licked her lip, touching his with her movement. Her hands were somehow already wrapped around his neck, pulling herself closer against him, her elbows resting on his shoulders. He was ready. He almost kissed her but then she pulled away. Well she didn’t pull away. She just moved her head to his ear. ‘I changed my mind, two kisses and I’m yours.’ The words were seductively whispered in his ears. He nodded, agreeing on her terms. She was the one to go in first. ‘two and no more.’ ‘we’ll see’. He smiled against her lips, resting his big hands against her waist. She was a marvellous kisser he had to give her credits for that. She knew what boys liked and flicked her tongue just soft enough to drive men crazy. He wondered if she kissed other men like this. She smiled against his lips as if she knew what he was thinking. 

His hands moved from her waist to her hips. Pulling her legs open so that he could rest between them. He used his tongue to tempt her. Turning the kiss sloppy. She was the one that slowed him down , her lips just softly grazing over his. Darting her tongue out every now and then. Their forehead touched, her hands tangled in his hair, his stroking her face. One hand on her cheek, the other on her neck, draped behind her ear. She bit his lower lip, like she always did when she opened her eyes. He opened his eyes too, only seeing bright green that were her eyes. ‘why do you kiss with your eyes open.’ ‘why do you?’ their lips never parted. Eyes closing simultaneously. He was to first one to remove his lips only to place them elsewhere, like her neck or on the soft spot behind her ear. He knew he had to stop, just a peck but her lips were like a drug. Not that he would take drugs ,ever but her lips were very intoxicating with almost the same effect as alcohol only better. He hooked her leg behind his hip before pushing her down on his desk, his body covering hers. How quickly the situation grew heated when he made a move was almost funny. Their kiss became more rough and urgent. She was already removing his t-shirt , lingering over his abs. he didn’t mind ,he didn’t mind one bit. His hands dug into her hips, trying to find the perfect off-beat rhythm. All their clothes still on except for his shirt. In the room next to them were les amis , cheering over bringing the governor down. ‘if were really quiet they won’t notice.’ She laughed, really hard. ‘oh baby, they already know.’ She pulled him back on top of her , kissing his lips. 

His left hand was intertwined with her right hand. Reacting to their movements on the end of the desk. Like you see in movies, when the sex is that good that their hands go all crazy and stuff. His right hand was stroking her inner thigh, over her tights of course. Good enough to drive her crazy with anticipation. She pulled one of her acrobatic tricks do undo herself from her high heels. Her tights following soon after. Her other hand , the one that wasn’t tangled with his was searching for his soft sport. Crawling over the hem of his boxers, playing with them, pulling them just a little bit down. He was so hard right now. When she tried to dive into his boxers, he pulled her hand away. ‘no cheating.’ He said before kissing her pouting lips. Their hips fell back on to the dry off-beat rhythm he was trying to maintain. He bucked against her and again and again until he was certain that he was driving her crazy. She moaned and arched her back, giving her body to his. The sound was so overpowering that it took him all his manpower to not rip her panties of and drive inside of her until she was nothing but a pile of flesh and bones. Her hands were all over his body. Driving him crazy , teasing him. Suddenly it all stopped, her movements stopped. The only thing she did was push him off of her. She put her tights back on and her heels. ‘Working business only. I’ll fuck you when the job is done. To not spend that time only with yourself you still owe me a kiss. I’ll come for it whenever I want.’ She opened the door leaving Enjolras dumbstruck. He left his room after calming completely down. The last thing he could use right know was getting aroused by one of his colleges. 

Les Amis were all sitting in the living room except for Combeferre and Feuilly they were in the kitchen . Jean, Courfeyrac, Bahorel and Bosseut were all pressed up in the couch. Nora and Grantaire were sitting on the windowsill, looking over the streets of New York. He refused to sit with her so he told Courfeyrac to fuck off and sit with them , taking his place in the couch. Courfeyrac was about to ask her why he was being an ass when Combeferre walked in with their food. Les amis attacked him like they hadn’t seen food in days which was probably the truth since they’ve been working on the governor’s take down. Combeferre scowled at them saying that there was enough food for everyone before giving the first plate to Nora. ‘Ladies first.’ He smiled at her before dispensing the rest of his plates. ‘So since Nora has been here a lot I think it’s time we get to know her a little better.’ It was Bossuet that started. ‘You have a choice, Facebook or internet trail.’ ‘what happens if you don’t have facebook ?’ ‘Internet trail it is.’ The attention of all les amis were now turned to the big TV screen in front of Bossuet. ‘Not to disappoint you guys but you’re not going to find anything.’ ‘ why not.’ ‘I’m not hanging out with superhackers without knowing how hacking works. I secured my internet trail.’ ‘where did you learn that ?’ ‘Oh yeah I forget to mention, Nora studied IT when we were in university.’ ‘Thanks for telling us Grantaire.’ Grantaire shrugged and drank from his beer. ‘ So no super secrets ?’ ‘I’m sorry, cour.’ ‘I was really looking forward onto finding all the lesbian porn on your computer.’ ‘I’m not a lesbian. Why would you think that ?’ ‘I just thought …’ ‘ Who said I was a lesbian ?’ they all stayed silent, their fingers all pointing to one man, Enjolras. … .

You make me want to be like one of those girls. Calendar pin-up Queen, in platinum curls  
She was in Grantaire’s bed waiting for him to take of his shirt. ‘I can’t believe fucking Enjolras said I was a lesbian.’ ‘He didn’t do it on purpose. He just told Jean that you were a lesbo after he asked Enjolras if he could ask you out. So he was really just defending you from Jean.’ ‘He wasn’t defending me, he was marking me as his property.’ ‘yeah but you kind of are.’ Grantaire laid beside her, his fingers brushing over his chest. ‘I’m not his.’ ‘He’s been inside of you, that makes you his in my terms.’ ‘shut up , you were the one with the most one night stands back in college.’ ‘I changed, I have Courfeyrac now besides I don’t care if you have sex with Enjolras. I introduced you to him to make sure you guys would have sex.’ ‘you’re such a nice friend, R.’ ‘If the sex is good you can’t complain. Is the sex good ?’ ‘Marvellous.’ ‘well then problem solved. Now give me a kiss and go to sleep.’ She smiled before pecking his lips. Back in the days of high school she used to date Grantaire before she realised he was gay. Her relationship with him was the only one she ever had. And it was the best one so far. She fell asleep like she did those years ago. Feeling save in his arms.


End file.
